In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various valve operating apparatus with multinodular-link motion-transmission mechanisms each containing a plurality of motion-transmitting links, for example, a rocker arm, a link arm, a link rod, and the like. One such multinodular-link motion-transmission mechanism equipped valve operating apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-55915 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2001-55915”). The valve operating apparatus disclosed in JP2001-55915 is exemplified in an internal combustion engine with a continuous variable valve event and lift (VEL) control system capable of simultaneously operating a pair of intake valves per cylinder. In the multinodular-link motion-transmission mechanism equipped valve operating apparatus disclosed in JP2001-55915, a drive cam is fixed onto the outer periphery of a drive shaft rotating in synchronism with rotation of an engine crankshaft, such that the axis of the drive cam is displaced from the axis of the drive shaft. A sleeve-like camshaft is coaxially and rotatably fitted to the outer periphery of the drive shaft. The sleeve-like camshaft is formed integral with a pair of rockable cams associated with the respective intake valves. Input torque is transmitted from the drive cam (output member) through a multinodular-link motion-transmission mechanism to the two rockable cams (input members), so as to open and close the intake valves via a pair of valve lifters. The multinodular-link motion-transmission mechanism is comprised of at least a rocker arm, a link arm, and a link rod. The rocker arm is located above the rockable cams and rockably supported on an eccentric cam (a cylindrical cam) with the shaft displaced from its geometric center. The link arm is rotatably linked at one end to the drive cam and rotatably linked at the other end to one end of the rocker arm. The link rod is rotatably linked at one end to the other end of the rocker arm and rotatably linked at the other end to the tip end of the cam-nose portion of one of the rockable cams. In the valve operating apparatus of JP2001-55915, a plurality of needle-bearing rollers are interleaved between the inner peripheral surface of the drive-cam retaining bore of the link arm and the outer peripheral surface of the drive cam so as to ensure smooth relative rotation between the link arm and the drive cam. In order to provide a lubricating-oil supply circuit for moving parts of the valve operating apparatus, various oil holes and passages are formed. For instance, a radial oil hole is formed in the drive cam in such a manner as to communicate with an axial oil passage formed in the drive shaft. A radially-extending oil passage is formed in the link arm such that the link-arm oil passage opens at the innermost end via the inner peripheral wall surface of the drive-cam retaining bore of the link arm to the clearance space between the inner periphery of the link arm and the outer periphery of the drive cam and also opens at the outermost end to the pivotal portion linked to the rocker arm, in other words, the clearance space between the outer periphery of the rocker-arm connecting pin and the inner periphery of the link-arm pin hole. With the previously-discussed lubricating-oil supply circuit, lubricating oil is supplied through the axial oil passage of the drive shaft via the radial oil hole of the drive cam to the spaces between the needle-bearing rollers, and then supplied into the pivotally linked portion (the clearance between the outer periphery of the rocker-arm connecting pin and the inner periphery of the link-arm pin hole) through the link-arm oil passage for lubricating purposes.